Attack of the 50ft Lilo
by UltimateNala
Summary: Lilo is accidently the target of Jumba's Newest Growth Experiment
1. Default Chapter

Disney's Lilo and Stitch Attack of the 50ft Lilo  
  
One-Day Jumba and Stitch were in the Basement working on a new growth potion for Stitch. Stitch wanted to be tad bit bigger and Lilo and Nani agreed that would be fine as long as it was just a little bit bigger. Later in the afternoon Lilo came down to see how they were doing."Hi Dr Jumba ..how's everything going"?. Jumba turned around and smiled "Not bad Lilo just was studying these schematics for the growth potion" Lilo walked over to the desk and saw the potion "What seems to be the problem with it"? Lilo asked concerned. Stitch leaped into Lilo's arms causing her to bump the desk, which knocked the growth potion on her dress. Jumba gasped "Lilo ...the potion spilled on you...quickly come over here" Lilo ran over "Is everything ok"? . Jumba looked over Lilo carefully with a special ray gun and then looked at the sheets of schematics.  
  
After Jumba read over his papers he approached Lilo with a worried look on his face. "Lilo we have a big problem...seems the potion's effect is working after all" Lilo just shook her head "But didn't you say it only works on aliens and other space things". Jumba sighed "The potion works now on anything living...which means by evening the growth should begin". Lilo put Stitch down and sat down on the couch "You mean I will start to grow bigger and bigger" Jumba nodded "I shall work on a antidote to find the reversal effect". Lilo sighed back "and exactly how big will I grow...just a couple of feet right"? Jumba tossed Lilo the schematics... Lilo gasped at the shock "50 feet tall...this has to be a mistake" Stitch looked at Jumba "I thought you said it was a few inches in growth". Jumba shrugged "maybe we can use you around the house more often now Lilo...ha ha" Lilo frowned "Great...Nani comes home tomorrow morning"......  
  
Later in the early evening Lilo sat on her bed with Stitch "Well looks like the potion hasn't kicked in yet". Stitch kept his guard up in case the growth started. Lilo stood up and waited "Come on let's get this over with" Stitch leaped off the bed. "Lilo I think we should head outside...cause well we don't want you growing inside the house"... Lilo laughed "Yeah ..good point ..let's go Stitch". While Lilo and Stitch got prepared Jumba walked in "Any changes yet"? Lilo and Stitch nodded "Nothing yet Jumba..we decided to head outside just in case for safety" Stitch replied. Jumba nodded back "Ahhhh very good ..I have found nothing yet on a cure ..but still working on it". Lilo looked over "Let's hope I don't grow 50ft at one shot"..Jumba laughed "Don't worry Lilo...I know for one thing...you should be happy" Lilo though it over "hmm maybe this isn't a bad thing after all Stitch" Stitch growled "it could be ..if Jumba doesn't find a reverse to this".....  
  
Lilo nodded "I have everything planned Stitch ..so stop worrying will you"...Stitch stuck out his tongue "Yeah until you appear on the 6:00 news ...Warning Giant Hawaiian Girl on loose ...stay out of the streets". Lilo pushed Stitch over "Hey I could be the next greatest wonder to Godzilla Stitch" Stitch laughed "Let's just get you outside Lilo ..before anything happens". Lilo grabbed her backpack and pillow and ran downstairs "Let's hope for the worst" Stitch warned....Lilo sighed "Yeah yeah whatever...."  
  
End of Chp1 


	2. David Kawena comes for a visit

Disney's Attack of the 50ft Lilo   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lilo and Stitch arrived outside and started to set up the tent and sleeping supplies."Nani's gonna freak when she finds out about this" Lilo said tying a rope to the tree "but then maybe she might faint or call 911 all at the same time". Stitch fluffed up the pillows and laid out the sleeping bags "Look whatever happens I'm sure that Jumba will find a cure very soon" Lilo smiled "yeah your right Stitch..let's get inside the tent so I can show you my latest Elvis poster book". Lilo and Stitch crawled inside and turned on the flashlights.  
  
Later during the Night Stitch waited outside the tent as Lilo slept quietly. Stitch then imagined a dream sequence about Lilo walking in the middle of the street as she laughed as she chased after scared citizens...  
  
POOF....Stitch jumped up hearing a strange sound coming from the tent ...Stitch ran in and gasped in shock.....  
  
Lilo was 3 times her normal size causing her feet to burst out the tent. "Lilo wake up ...it's started" Lilo stood up bumping her head on the top of the tent..."It's true ...Jumba's potion is working Stitch...Stitch" ?. Lilo looked around for the blue alien ..when Lilo noticed Stitch was under her larger hand trying to wiggle out. "Let's get to Jumba and tell him" Stitch said helping Lilo out of the tent "We might be able to get you back to normal size tonight".Lilo followed Stitch but waited outside since of course she was too large to get back inside the house."Jumba Jookiba we have one big problem". Jumba walked outside and stood in front of Lilo. Lilo waved her hand "Hiya Jumba ...it's nice to see you way down there" Jumba walked around Lilo "We have to cook-up the antidote and administrate right away". Lilo stood there confused " whatever you say Jumba" Lilo peered inside the window as Jumba and Stitch worked on the antidote. Lilo was getting bored outside "How's it coming along Stitch"? Stitch just looked up "It's not working out as we planned Lilo" Lilo gasped "Nani comes home tommorow morning and if she finds me like this then who knows what"  
  
Lilo's stomach growled loudly "Boy all this waiting is kind of making me hungry Stitch".Stitch looked up "Ok let me go to the kitchen and fix you up something" Stitch was about to turn upstairs when he stopped "How about some nice peanut and jam sandwiches"? Lilo smiled "sounds good to me" Stitch went to the kitchen and prepared. Lilo stood waiting her blue alien friend to come back and as she waited she peered in to see how Jumba was doing... "I can't figure out these last few numbers and unless I do we don't have much of an reverse on this Lilo" Jumba said rubbing his forehead. Just then the doorbell rang and Stitch jumped down and opened the door...it was David Kawena "Hi Stitch just came to check on how things are going with Lilo and you" Stitch just gasped in shock "Oh uh...things couldn't be better David ..Lilo and I are just fine ....Jumba's downstairs and everything is in tip-top shape...so good-bye" David stood there not moving "Really...then why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me Stitch"? Stitch just smiled "Nothing ...it's just that we have everything under control here" . Just then there was a loud humming sound then a louder crash in the backyard "What in the world was that"? David said pushing Stitch outta the way..."David wait..don't go back to the yard.....Please"......  
  
David sighed "Stitch I need to make sure everything is fine...now where is Lilo". Stitch just covered his eyes   
  
Lilo appeared "Hi David ..like Stitch said ...everything is fine...so good-bye" Stitch opened his eyes to notice Lilo standing there regular-size and smiling... David smiled back "Alright then...I should go then and prepare to go pick up your sister and the airport...later". David left and closed the door ...Stitch shot back to Lilo "Lilo your back to normal...hey wait a minute" Lilo began to flicker in and out then Jumba appeared "Now that was a close call...Hologram Lilo"...Stitch just sighed and smiled "Good cover Jumba...Thanks for keeping Lilo safe...any luck on the reverse antidote yet"? Jumba shook his head "Not yet ...and worse it's almost morning" Stitch remembered the crash sound ..."Lilo what was that sound out here...Lilo" Stitch and Jumba ran outside and looked up in shock ....Lilo tripled in size standing at 30 ft tall ... "I just grew again Jumba"......Jumba and Stitch just lower their heads "We need help.....Big Time"......  
  
Stitch just stood there looking up at his giant friend "Now what do we do....how do we hide Lilo now from Nani and David..."? Jumba just sighed "The Hologram can only be used once...and we already used it" Lilo began to get worried "Nani will be not just shocked...but she might just call every scientist on the island" 


	3. More Antics and Chaos

Disney's Attack of 50ft Lilo......Chapter 3  
  
Stitch and Jumba paced back and forth for several minutes while Lilo eyes rolled back and forth along with them. "Alright I had it with all this waiting" Lilo said stomping her foot down causing a loud earthquake "I should just face facts and fear what Nani's gonna say to us (mimics Nani) Everyone just calm down..Stitch get all the emergency crews out her immediately...blah blah blah". Stitch looked up at Lilo smiling "it's all not that bad Lilo..." Lilo bent down and picked up her tiny blue friend "Not all that bad Stitch....David is on his way to the airport to pick up my sister and I'm 30ft tall... THIS IS BAD..." Stitch lost his balance and plopped down in the palm of Lilo's Hand "Jumba working as hard as he can Lilo..don't worry now..uh uh Hakuna Matata" Lilo made a odd face "Stitch you have got to stop watching the Lion King so many times"  
  
Jumba sighed and went back downstairs to continue working. Lilo put Stitch back on the ground "Stitch I have only about 20ft more to grow and that will put me at 50ft tall...and then what ? ".(forward to the airport scene) David parked his car near the terminal doors and walked inside the terminal waiting area. David read some magazines and sipped some coffee while waiting for Nani...Only a few mintutes later David saw Nani up ahead and walked up to pick up her bags from her. "Hey Nani ...Nice Trip?" Nani sighed happily "It was the best ever...and you wouldn't believe how the view is from the top of the eiffel tower". David gave Nani a warm smile as he put her bags into the back seat "Well I'm glad you had a good time Nani...oh before I came down I stopped at the house to check on Lilo and Stitch...everythings seems normal and they are behaving themselves surprisingly".Nani peered out the window "I missed Lilo and Stitch...tommorow morning I want to give them a BIG suprise"......  
  
Jumba was working quietly once again when he heard another loud crash...he rushed upstairs and out the back door to notice Stitch running around in a panic "Lilo just grew again...50ft tall Jumba".Jumba gasped "I must bring what I have completed ..hopefully it will shrink Lilo back to normal size" Jumba and Stitch followed Lilo's huge footprints in the grass leading them to beach. Lilo reached the beach and then saw the city streets "Hmmm maybe I need to get some more food into me before I head back to the house...hopefully Jumba and Stitch will have finished the reverse potion by the time I get back". A nearby family were doing some shopping when they saw a giant shadow loom over them...glancing up they saw Lilo towering above them. "Hi there" replied Lilo smiling "doing some shopping I see". The little girl that looked almost the same as Lilo walked up to her and peered up "Your Bigger then everything...can I take you home" Lilo laughed "No I already have a family...thanks anyway" ...After that the parents grabbed the little girl and ran away.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what was thier hurry...was there another sale nearby"?.... Lilo shook her head "All well... Lilo walks towards the camera (fading out)  
  
Stitch and Jumba continued there search for Lilo...Jumba grew frusterated "How hard is it to find a 50ft Girl with a catchy red dress on"...Stitch just used his eyes and super ultra hearing with his ears to tune Lilo out  
  
"Don't worry we'll find her...and soon I hope".Meanwhile back at the house David and Nani pull up to the driveway. "Thanks again for picking me up David ...would you like to come and join me for a late coffee and snacks"? David agreed "Sure I would love to Nani".Nani walks inside "Stitch Lilo Jumba ..We're back".....  
  
Lilo stomps down Hokula Avanue glancing at the shops with delicious foods. "Maybe I shall start with some pinapple squares and then move on the donuts and soda pop area".Lilo bent down and grabbed a giant-sized handful of Pinapple squares and put them in her mouth with a single gulp". Lilo sighed and let out a large belch "Ahhh that's was good.. now for some donuts and soda pop"......  
  
What will Jumba and Stitch do now...and will Nani and David find out and land up calling Cobra Bubbles and the police"....   
  
Stay Tuned for Chp 4 


End file.
